1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a non-volatile memory device having a charge storing layer and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional non-volatile memory device may have a planar or a three-dimensional structure (e.g., fin). For example, a non-volatile memory device having a fin-type structure may provide higher integration and performance. However, patterning issues in the fin forming process may limit the degree of integration for a non-volatile memory device having a fin-type structure.